1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to stringing for a racket for tennis, badminton or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When stringing rackets for tennis, badminton or the like, use is made of a string cord which is successively passed through the holes of the racket frame. Each individual section or length of string between two holes is tightened individually by means of tightening devices, temporarily held firmly until the cord is passed over the frame on the outside into the next hole, and then released. In this process, the racket is frequently turned so that the tightening device can be attached. In the end, the entire stringing consists of one or perhaps two string cords. When the longitudinal strings have been fitted and tightened, the transverse strings must be passed through alternately over and under the longitudinal strings and likewise individually tightened. Altogether, this takes a relatively long time.
It is furthermore known from published German Patent Application 2,605,638, to use ready-made stringing, in which one or two string cords are fitted directly as a preassembled network. The ends of each of the adjacent strings are brought together and form a loop which is suspended in the racket frame by being pushed through an allocated hole and held either by a securing string extending around the frame, or the adjacent loop. This ready-made stringing can be used, however, only if the dimensions thereof exactly match those of the frame. In addition, it is unavoidable here that the strings assume, as a result of the loops, a more zigzag pattern at least during use and thereby might also lose tension. For permanently fastening the strings in the racket frame with these known types of stringing, the two free ends of each of the string cords are knotted.
From European Patent 0,260,671 stringing is known in the form of individual strings which are successively fitted to the racket frame and tightened. These individual strings are each held in the racket frame by means of rivet sleeves, rivet heads bearing against the outer holes. The securing of the ends of a string to the frame can also be effected by means of a wedge arrangement, as is known, for example, from published German Patent Application 3,034,285. However, a lot of time is required to fit and tighten the individual strings, and, as a result of passing the strings over strings which are already tightened, the process of stringing is awkward even for craftsmen.